


A Different Sort Of Healing

by Wallwalker



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Medical Kink, Object Penetration, PWP, Post-Canon, Weapon Misuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the more interesting ideas that Fina had ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort Of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Lassarina, for giving me this idea when I was completely stuck on what to do for these kinks! (In this case "Medical Kink" is more like "Healing Magic Kink," but I'm pretty sure it still counts.)

Fina was fairly sure that being a ship's doctor wasn't supposed to be like this. But she wasn't really a doctor, she was just doing what she could to take care of Aika. Besides, she was really enjoying it.

It had been one of the odder ideas she'd had, inspired by a late-night conversation with Vyse and Aika about certain toys that one could buy at secretive shops in Nasrad, and some of her own tinkerings with Cupil at night, when nobody was around. The elders had told her how to take care of Cupil, had stressed that despite the way it behaved she couldn't treat it like a pet. It was a device that they had given her to help her defend herself, and it was meant for use in certain specific ways, different shapes that it could assume if she gave it enough chams to power its transformations. They had warned her not to try to do anything outside of its specifications, and at the time she hadn't even considered it. But then, she'd been away from the Shrine for a long time, and she'd started to realize long ago that not all of their warnings had been absolutely necessary.

Besides, what was wrong with using it to heal instead of hurt? The fact that Aika was enjoying it so much was just a bonus, if a very nice one.

Aika was flushed beneath her, making small hums of pleasure. She looked better already, the bruises from their last battle with the Black Pirates already starting to fade. "This is... amazing," she gasped, squirming on the flat wooden table.

"Good," Fina said, smiling. The energy from the Green Moonstones - repurposed, of course, harnessing their healing energy instead of their capacity for harm - must have been radiating through her body from the inside. She imagined that she could see it, a soft green glow deep in Aika's belly. "Is this too fast?"

"No," she said, squirming. She sat up slightly, looked down between her legs, at the tiny bit of green-tinted silver visible there. The rest of him was buried inside of her, constantly in motion, stroking sensitive places that Fina had once found herself in their quiet moments. "Make it... make it go faster. Please."

"Are you sure?"

Aika feverishly nodded her head. "Please!"

Fina nodded, a lump rising in her throat. Seeing Aika like this made her own familiar burning rise up, deep inside of her. But she needed to concentrate, for now. She'd never done this before, and she couldn't let it get out of her control. "Cupil," she said, loud enough that it would sense her voice. "Faster."

She heard a muffled beep of acknowledgement - she'd once thought of that as it talking to her, before she'd fully realized that it couldn't really speak - and watched the metallic surface shift slightly. Aika moaned more loudly, her body twitching. "Yes," she said. "So close -"

One of Aika's hands was halfway down to the tuft of red hair between her legs when Fina gently caught it. "Let me," she said, smiling, and reached down with her small fingers, pressing against Aika's flushed clit. Her body pressed back, the little nub hardened and slick and eager against her hand. She knew how Aika liked it - steady pressure, fingers moving in a slow circle, stroking the very tip of it before pressing down just so -

Aika squealed, her entire body shaking as she came, her injuries healed and forgotten. It lasted a long time, Fina thought idly, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips as the trembling began to slow.  
She squeezed Aika's hand, then gently tapped her other bracelet. Cupil took that as its signal to stop, pulling away and squeaking. It flew over and dove into a bucket of water that Fina had drawn earlier; she'd suspected that they might just need it, after this. "Are you feeling better, Aika?"

"Mmmm." Aika smiled, her body finally relaxing. "Yeah. That helped."


End file.
